Thoughts of Longing
by KnightxDawn
Summary: A remix of what happened the day Naruto and Sasuke met. I saw the episode again and wondered about this teehee. CONTAINS YAOI! Status-Completed!


_"How it happened the first time was a mistake. The second time bonded with me with him forever..."_

Sasuke looked off towards the chalkboard. His chin rested on his folded hands, deep in thought. The chattering of his classmates rang throughout the small classroom. He sighed, this was his Genin Orientation and it was slow as ever. He never liked waiting for anyone, in fact, waiting for anything irritated him to the point of no return. He just wanted to get this whole thing over with so that he could go back to training. Moments later a yellow hair boy knelt beside in front of him. Naruto Uzumaki glared down at the raven haired boy, his eyes making a stupid half closed look that made Sasuke instantly irritated. Their faces inched closely. "_What is this guy's deal?!_" Sasuke thought. "_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! That's all every girl talks about?! Whats so great about him anyway?!_" Naruto pondered this in his head for a moment. "_I mean sure his hair had a pretty cute color that complimented his eyes and he has a really cute smirk... But he's soo smug about it! He's so distant that no one ever gets a chance to really know him..._" Naruto's face frowned. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, "_Why is Naruto making that damn face? He looks better when he's stupidly smiling at nothing."_

"Yeah! This is awesome! -Oh sorry did I bump ya?" Those were the only words Sasuke and Naruto heard before they were put into a lip lock. Sasuke's vision was blurred and only charming blue eyes were made visible. His heart pounded so hard in his ears he couldn't hear the girls crying out in shock and horror. His tongue slithered into Naruto's mouth without thinking. Naruto blushed slightly but quickly fought it away and pulled back hacking and coughing. Sasuke followed suit, "_Oh my god! Did I really kiss him?! He's a boy!" "His tongue was in my mouth! Did he...like it?" _Naruto choking back his thoughts turned and met Sasuke's glaring ones. "Oh you're dead!" He shouted. Naruto growled but that growl turned into a roar. But not from him, but from the several steam-fuming girls behind him. Sakura Haruno cracked her knuckles, "Naruto..." "Uh-Oh."

When the orientation was finally over, Sasuke found himself in an isolated room where he could think. The only illumination was from the open window and a dim light in the center. A small breeze crept its way in and hit Sasuke's face. The breeze was really nice and relaxing, good enough setting to empty his mind. Not too long ago, he and Naruto were put onto the same team with Sakura. He groaned as he realized he would have to be training with a failure and a giddy, weird girl. He hung his hands out the window and stared up at the sky. His mind was still fuming at his stolen kiss from earlier. He moved his hand to touch his lips. "_I can't believe my first kiss was with a guy, Naruto no less! I don't really care about that kind of stuff but still... A guy?!" _He ran his fingertips over his sensitive lips, his heart pounding. "_But I did that thing with my tongue and... Did I like that? Did I like kissing Naruto?..." _He covered his face with his hand and turned away from the window. "_My heart, its beating so fast... What is this feeling?"_ He couldn't explain it. Maybe he actually felt something more for Naruto than irritation.

He couldn't be the only one who felt this way. His heart, his head, the tingling sensation on his lips after the kiss told him everything. Naruto couldn't believe what he was thinking. Well he couldn't really think after the beating he got from the girls. He walked out of the school building with his hands in his pockets. "_Does he feel the same? I mean he had to since he threw tongue in there. Tongue kissing is supposed to mean more than just regular kissing right?"_ Naruto balled his hands into fists, "STUPID STUPID STUPID!" He shouted to the sky. "_What if he did like?! I JUST PUSHED HIM AWAY!" _He groaned and dragged his feet. He looked to see Sakura staring off into space, a worried look on her face. "_I'll show myself that this was nothing! I like GIRLS! Not Sasuke! Not boys or anything! Just girls!" _He thought to himself as he steadily walked toward Sakura who frowned at him as he got closer. "Hey, Sakura! Wanna eat lunch with me?" She glared at him. "No! Why would you even think that?!"

"Well I only thought since we were on the same team and all we should-,"

"NO!" She cut him off and stalked away, huffing,

_"Damn! Struck out..." _He thought to himself. His heart tugged at him reminding him of something else. He clenched the front of his orange jacket. "_Well maybe I could talk to him... Yeah talk to him and persuade him to put in a good word for me to Sakura!"_

"_No, no that won't work at!" _Said a voice in the back of Naruto's mind.

"_What?! What are you talkin about?!" _Naruto replied.

"_You should ask Sasuke how he feels and tell him how you feel!"_

"_NO! Maybe I'll use a Transformation Jutsu to turn into Sasuke to get close to Sakura!"_

"_No no that won't work either! You can't ignore this!"_

"_Yes I can! I can ignore you! You're not even real!"_

"_But you're feeling are real. You're feeling for him are real."_

"ARRRGH!" Naruto shouted, gaining confused looks from passerby's. But his thoughts were right. These new feelings were different and he had to figure out if Sasuke felt them too.

Naruto walked around for a couple of minutes before he noticed a familiar blue shirt in a nearby window. He quickly scrambled onto the lower roof and inched his way to the open window. He squatted then pounced on his target. The stick holding the window open was knocked out in the process closing the window shut. "Ger-! What are you doing?!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto knocked Sasuke down to the floor leaving him on top and Sasuke staring up at him. "Pipe down you!" Naruto shouted back. His face grew a bright red and his heart beat grew fast as he clenched Sasuke's shirt bring him closer to his face. "_Am I really doing this? I just want to see if these feelings... Are real..."_ He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to the raven haired boy's. "Wha-what are you doi-..?" Sasuke put his hands out to push Naruto back, but his hands slowly clenched Naruto's jacket, pulling him closer. Their kiss grew more passionate. "_He's really kiss me back!" _Naruto thought. He got the confirmation he'd came for but he couldn't pull back from Sasuke. "_My heart... I want this!" _Sasuke thought as he forcefully put his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Naruto shuddered as Sasuke's tongue explored every inch of his mouth. His own tongue met Sasuke's in a battle for dominance. "_Oh no you don't!" _Sasuke's tongue won the fight as thrust itself in and out of Naruto's mouth. Naruto moaned as he gave in to Sasuke's dominence. Sasuke pushed up on Naruto and forced him to lay below him. He broke the kiss and looked lustfully into Naruto's eyes. Naruto stared back panting, "Why did you-?" Sasuke put one finger to his lips, "Shhhhh. Pipe down you," His voice was low and had a predatory tone. It sounded sexy. "Not a single word cutie," He moved down and planted tiny kisses to Naruto's neck. Naruto moaned as the kisses turned into little love bites. "Mmmm, shh. Someone'll hear. You like that don't you?" He said softly into Naruto's ear. Naruto moaned in response. "_I don't care anymore!" _Naruto's thoughts were overtaken by his lustful desire to have release. "Please, Sasuke... It hurts down there." Naruto nodded down to his hardening tent below. Sasuke's only knowledge of sexual activity was from the magazines he had read in stores when no one was looking. Naruto's experience was practically the same. Sasuke had seen what could be done to relieve the strain below but never with boy and boy. But his mind was so fuzzy that he didn't care. Unzipping his jacket, Sasuke grasped Naruto's length through his pants. Naruto's back arched at the touch, Sasuke amused moved down, to the blonde's middle and pulled back the zipper with his teeth. "_SO HOT!" _Naruto thought. In just a few short seconds Naruto's pants were flown across the dimly lit room. Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's thigh's and slowly licked Naruto's length before taking the entire sex into his mouth. The wet and warmth from Sasuke's mouth felt amazing on Naruto's sex. The new feeling sent tingling sensations throughout his body as he grew hot. Sasuke's head bobbed up and down on his shaft. His tongue swirling around his tip. Naruto bucked his hips as he neared his climax. He couldn't last any longer against Sasuke's amazing technique. The raven haired boy's hands rubbed and stroked Naruto's legs and hips as his sucking grew more intense. Naruto bit hard on his lip holding back the pleasurable screams he would've shouted as he flooded Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke coughed a bit in surprise, but held his ground. He swallowed every drop of Naruto's seed.

Naruto looked down at Sasuke with one eye half closed. Sasuke let go of Naruto's sex and licked his lips. "_That was... That tasted kind of good..." _He thought. "_I want him to do more," _Naruto moved his hand to stroke Sasuke's face. "I want you to do...more, Sasuke." He said softly. He turned over and put his butt in the air. "I want to make you feel good.. I've seen this on a movie once." "_Is he insane?! He wants me to..." _Sasuke couldn't help but to quickly take of his own clothes, the sight of Naruto looking back, begging, made him really hot. His hard sex poked at Naruto's entrance. Naruto flinched but held still as Sasuke clenched his hips with his hands and entered Naruto. It was hard at first and it really hurt him but he adjusted to Sasuke's sex being in him. "_Its so warm and tight, this feels so right but dangerous..." _Sasuke thought and hesitated for a moment, sweating. Naruto looked back and smiled, "It's okay. You can move." Sasuke nodded as he moved slowly back and thrust into him. His hips smacked into Naruto's bottom. Naruto softly cried out, careful to not let anyone hear. He bit into his jacket sleeve hard to fight the screams. Sasuke repeated the action and found a steady rhythm. He felt his tip hit something soft and swollen at times. When he hit it Naruto cried out in pleasure. He hit it again and again, faster and faster to earn himself more moans from the blonde boy. Naruto's moans mixed with the tightness and warmth of his bottom sent Sasuke into a spiral of heat. The more he thrust into Naruto the more he was close to his climax. He didn't want to leave the warm inside of Naruto until he finished. Naruto's moans grew louder as his body convulsed, "I'm coming!" He cried. His insides clenched deliciously around Sasuke's length caused him to climax faster than expected. He flooded the blonde's rectum while the other boy's climax spilled onto the floor. They collapsed, panting and sweating fiercely. The raven haired boy took the blonde's head into his arms and onto his chest.

"I'm glad I came back to confirm about what happened today." Naruto smiled, Sasuke smiled back and entwined his finger in his golden hair. "I was kind of hoping you would." He replied. "Naruto, after this, we might be on different terms... I just... I don't want you to leave me alone no matter what happens." Naruto just smiled took Sasuke's index and middle finger into his and wrapped them around each other. "I promise. I will never leave you no matter what! Believe it!" They kissed each other softly, lost in their own world. They didn't hear the couple knocks at the door yelling, "Hey! Who's in there?! Sasuke?!" Another voice groaned, "Oh come on Ino! What do you see in that guy?"


End file.
